shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
SEED
wielding the Busu Busu no Mi]] SEED (シード, Shīdo) short for Seiaketsu Dangen (性悪説断言; Literally meaning “Education of the Depraved Human Nature”) was the name of a 11-year long operation by Nevrospastos, under direct supervision of their leader Wakō. The goal of SEED was to create an artificial , one which was eventually realized when Kariire was implanted with the Busu Busu no Mi. To date, it remains one of Nevrospastos's greatest and most secretive achievements, leaving it unknown to the rest of the world that they were capable of creating the first "complete" artificial Devil Fruit. Overview Although the organization had always been known for its ability to supply Devil Fruits to whomever paid the price, Nevrospastos and its leader have always desired to produce such an object on their own. The possibility of creating a power that had ruled most of the for years now was so tempting that, during the time of its research, roughly 55% of Nevrospastos's profits were pumped into SEED which, reckoning with the width of the organization, would mean numbers with 13 or more digits every year. Although there had been at similar goals before, Wakō considered these "incomplete" and "insufficient for his goals". During the initial stages of the research, it was quickly discovered that the source of a Devil Fruit's abilities is something independent of the actual fruit, which it inhibits. This source was addressed as Temptation (誘惑, Yūwaku) by the researchers. They worked on a manner of isolating this substance from its casing through observing the manner in which a Devil Fruit is reborn once its original consumer dies. For these purposes, dozens of human sacrifices were imported, either already possessing a Devil Fruit or being force-fed one on their arrival. Eventually, they succeeded in separating Temptation from a Devil Fruit, but this was not yet enough. They had to purify the substance further to rid it of its specialties - namely, the nature of the Devil Fruit - until only the raw power that supplied all these special effects would remain. It was this part of the process that took the longest to perfect, and its complete mechanisms are currently only known by Wakō himself. However, it was discovered that transferring the created Temptation into a fruit would always dilute its potential, though said pollution could just as well be infinitesimally small. Unwilling to waste the product of years of labor like that, Wakō decided to transplant the Temptation directly within the body of a human being and thus maintain its full might. It took almost a year and thousand of pointless deaths before a person was discovered who was "compatible" with the created Temptation, an orphaned 7-year old who didn't even had a name. Although the steps in implanting the Temptation were unimaginably cruel, they were carried out seamlessly. The result would be the Busu Busu no Mi (ぶすぶすの実, Pierce-Pierce Fruit), the first Devil Fruit ability to not be transmitted via an actual fruit. History Trivia *The viewpoint on the working of Devil Fruits is inspired by the Apple of Adam and Eve. Several parallels between the former and latter were used to supply explanation within this article.